The Voyeur
by pandorazellas
Summary: Sakano stumbles in on Taki and Ma-Kuns 'extracurricular' activities. Sakano/Taki.    I story I wrote a long time ago and just found on an old hard drive. First posted on Gurabite.


Man…What a day

Sakano trudged down the halls of NG studio, His briefcase in one hand and his head in the other. He could feel a migraine coming on.

Man!...What a day!

It was pretty much the same as every other day. Shuichi would come to the studio throwing a temper tantrum over Yuki Eiri, Suguru would complain loudly that no work was being done, K-San would fire a few shots into the wall and Hiroshi would sit there simply rolling his eyes. Sakano would usually be hiding behind a chair in the corner trying not to have a panic attack at this point.

Only today was twice as bad. Shuichi and Suguru eventually ended up in a fist fight. Third time this month Sakano counted. Hiroshi failed at every attempt to stop his quarrelling band mates and eventually stood back as K-San fired several rounds of bullets into the wall behind the pair. Normally one round would stop them; today it took two and a half. And today Sakano actually _did_ have a panic attack.

Seguchi-San was not going to be happy about having to get that wall plastered over…again!

Once the clock struck 5 Sakano was more than happy to pack up his paper work and simply get the hell out of there. Of course, his haste to leave the war zone meant that he forgot to lift the bands demo tape, and the paper work that went with it.

Typical!

So now here he was. Sakano was in no hurry to get back to the studio, no doubt Shuichi and Suguru would still be there getting a lecture from K-San about their behaviour today. The slower he went, the more chance he had of them being gone by the time he arrived.

Sakano stopped and leaned heavy against the wall behind him. He could feel his migraine getting worse. The producer removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, willing the god awful headache to go away.

He was about to continue on his way when he heard muffled voices, some scuffling and a loud bang. Sakano looked curiously towards the door to studio 2. It was open just a crack, letting some of the bright white light spill out into the darkened hallway. This was the studio ASK would use for their recordings. It was odd for someone to still be in there, especially since Taki Aizawa thought he was so bloody perfect that he didn't need to stay till 5 to practice his vocals. The band was normally gone by the back of 3.

"Ahh…Ma-Kun….."

Sakanos eyes widened.

"Taki….Taki….Taki"

Sakanos face paled.

Okay, it was pretty obvious what that pair was up to. No use in hanging around here much longer.

The producer pushed himself away from the wall, with every intention of walking straight past Studio 2 as fast as he could. But instead he stopped. Right outside the studio door.

He couldn't resist. His mind was screaming at him to stop being such a pervert, but he simply couldn't resist. Sakano reached a hand out and quietly pushed the door open a little further, peeking inside, praying he wouldn't get caught.

He gasped at the sight before him. Taki. Naked from the waist down, lying on his back and handcuffed to the radiator. A very dominant Ma-Kun bent over his form thrusting into him hard. Taki's wrists were red and swollen where the cuffs had been cutting into his skin.

"Ma-Kun…Harder…Faster bitch!"

Sakano shuddered as Ma-Kun complied, thrusting so hard into his partner that the singer was practically screaming. The expression on Taki's face said that he was loving every second of it.

God...it was actually really hot.

Sakano could feel his erection straining in his pants and tried desperately to ignore it. Without realising, he had reached down and began to rub the growing bulge through his trousers. Hmmm it felt so good. So good that he couldn't stop himself from moaning out until it was too late.

"Shhh! Taki, did you hear that?"

Taki's head turned, looking towards the door. For a brief moment, Sakano and Taki's eyes met, both wide with surprise at being caught. Sakano decided to make a hasty escape, running as fast as he could down the hall way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakano shut of his car engine and rested his head against the steering wheel. He couldn't believe he'd been caught watching Taki and Ma. The producer shook his head violently, trying to clear the erotic images from his brain, before stepping out of the car.

As he locked his car, Sakano took notice of the brand new black Jaguar that was parked just a few spaces away from him. That was odd, no one in his apartment building owned a Jaguar. Maybe one of his neighbours suddenly came into some money and decided to treat himself? Or maybe Yamaguchi-San was going though some sort of mid-life crisis? Either way he never thought he would see a Jaguar parked in the garage of his apartment block.

After spending a moment admiring the car, Sakano turned to head towards the elevator. He stopped when he felt a sudden presence behind him and yelped in surprise when a strong hand grabbed him, forcing him down onto the bonnet of his car. Sakano could only stare in shock as his assailant stepped forward, crushing their bodies together against the car.

"T-T-Taki!"

Taki Aizawa smirked down at him. The singer's eyes running up and down the length of his body. Sakano shuddered under his gaze.

"Oh? So we're still on first name terms then?"

Sakano cleared his throat and forced himself up, pushing Taki away from. He opened his mouth but found himself unable to speak. He could feel the blood rush to his face as his mind thought back to what he saw that evening. Sakano turned his head away from the singer, trying to hide the blush across his cheeks.

"Did you enjoy the show, Sakano? Did you get hard watching Ma-Kun fuck me into the floor? Is that what make you cry out in such a cute voice?"

Sakano stood up suddenly, desperate to run away from the situation, but found himself thrown back against the car.

"What's the matter Sakano? Did seeing us together bring back memories? Did it make you long to have our hot, sweaty, naked bodies crushed together in a fit of passion once again?"

Sakano made another attempt at leaving, but Taki took both his wrists firmly in his grasp, pinning them down at his sides. The producer glared up at the singer. "Not in a million year." He hissed with venom. "We finished for a reason. You were far too rough _and_you had trouble keeping it in your pants!"

He half expected Taki to punch him and braced himself. Instead the singer graced him with a rather sinister looking smile. "Well maybe I would have been able to keep it in my pants if I had a boyfriend who knew how to satisfy me in the bedroom"

Funny. Taki's words didn't hurt Sakano like they should have. Instead he was suddenly filled with immense rage. Sakano ripped his wrists free of Taki's grasp and grabbed his shoulders, spinning them round. Sakano pushed Taki down face first into the hood of the car, pressing down with all his weight to prevent the singer from moving.

The producer brought his lips close to Taki's ear. He could feel the singer shudder as he spoke in a low voice.

"Well…Maybe you should have said something instead of whining like a little bitch about it"

In a flash, Sakano roughly yanked down Taki's pants, ripping them in the process, before fumbling to undo his own.

"You like it rough and hard? I'll show you rough and hard"

Sakano thrust deep into the body below him. No lube or preparation time, straight to the point. The lust filled cry of pain that echoed throughout the empty parking garage was like music to Sakanos ears. Yes…he wanted to hear more of those noises. He wanted Taki to scream and shout and beg for it…The sadistic son of a bitch.

His nails dug hard into Taki's shoulders as he gripped him, thrusting as hard and fast as possible. He was certain the singer was bleeding, especially when he felt a sudden slickness around his erection. The singer cried out with each brutal thrust Sakano made, his fingers clawing at the metal surface beneath him desperately. This only spurred him on further.

Sakanos climax came quickly and he hissed through clenched teeth. Spent, and not caring much if Taki came too, Sakano slumped forward against the limp body in his grasp. As an afterthought, Sakano moved forward and bit hard on Taki's neck, sucking and licking the small red mark he left until it was sure to leave a deep purple bruise.

He heard Taki groan as he pulled out of him. Sakano was pretty certain Taki would be feeling that pain in his ass for a few days now. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to clean away the blood and cum from his softening member before tucking it back into his pants. He picked up his briefcase from where it dropped on the floor and looked around, making sure that no one actually saw them.

Sakano tossed the dirtied cloth at the still prone form of the singer and made his way towards the elevator.

"Make sure to clean the cum off the car before attempting to drive yourself home"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Sakano reached his apartment on the third floor, the rage had worked itself out of his system. Now he was only left with an enormous feeling of guilt.

Dear God. He had practically _raped_ Taki Aizawa.

He suddenly felt sick and a little light headed. What on earth had come over him back there? Taki had insulted his sexual ability, but strangely that didn't bother him really.

Maybe it was jealously? Seeing Taki filled with so much passion at the hands of his band mate had struck something deep inside him. He'd never seen such an expression on the singers face during their brief time together.

Maybe he wanted to show Taki what he was really capable of? That he wasn't the pussy that Taki always described him as.

Sakano grabbed his key from his jacket pocket. But instead of unlocking the door he simply rested his forehead against doorframe. The guilt was overwhelming now. How could he have done something like that?

"I'm sorry Taki" He whispered

"Well how about you hurry up and open the door so you can make it up to me you ass!"

Sakano jumped and turned to face Taki. What on earth was he doing now? Was he going to give him some of the same as revenge? Sakano swallowed hard and took a step back, ready to make a mad dash for the fire escape if he had to.

"Look!" Taki said irritably "I'm covered in cum and blood, I have a hickey on my neck the size of Tokyo and you've ripped my bloody expensive Armani suit. The least you can do is let me use your damn shower and stay the night"

The singer grabbed the key from his hand and proceeded to let himself into the apartment. "And maybe, if you're a good boy, I might just let you have your wicked way with me again."

And then Taki leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth. His tongue forced past his lips, deepening the kiss. It left the producer feeling weak at the knees.

When Taki pulled away, Sakano was too stunned to say anything. It was only when the apartment door threatened to shut in his face that he found his voice again. A small smirk spread across his features

"Sounds good to me"


End file.
